


why cant we be like that? cause im yours

by clownphobia



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Lovey-Dovey, Multi, New Ham (The Society), Pre-New Ham (The Society), Protective Harry Bingham, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, before and during new ham, dont hate the player hate the game, its confusing, nobody needs to know, yeah no its not, yes that was a Hamilton reference, you get both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownphobia/pseuds/clownphobia
Summary: Harry and Allie are in a secret relationship hidden within dark storage closets and closed doors. Only Kelly knows about them. What will happen when they arrive in New Ham? What's to say will happen to the two of them under the stress of running a town of high schoolers? Will they crack under the stress? Will there relationship be damaged in the process?Read to find out.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Kelly Aldrich/Becca Gelb, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	why cant we be like that? cause im yours

“You idiot!” Allie hears someone yell and she turns quickly to see Kelly scolding Harry Bingham. Trying not to linger her vision, she turns back to Will and sees him staring at Kelly longingly. “What do you think they’re fighting about?” He asks her when Kelly scoffs loud enough for them to hear and Harry glances quickly at Allie when she looks again. “I don’t know. Probably some stupid high school drama” she says, trying to seem nonchalant when her mind was racing. _Why were they fighting?_

“You wanna go to your house?” Will asks her as the final bell rings and she turns smoothly to quickly glance at Harry. He was giving her a look that said he needed to talk to her. “Maybe in a little while. I have a lot of homework to do and I told Kelly I would help her pack for the school trip” she says and pats his locker dramatically as she grabs her bag. “Ok, do you need a ride?” Will asks, hopeful for the chance to see Kelly.

“No, that’s ok. I left my English binger in the classroom anyways. I’ll see you later” she waves him off and leaves him standing there before he asks anymore questions.

She walks quickly to her locker, making sure no one else is in the hallway. Once she is sure she is alone, Harry comes around the corner. No doubt he was waiting for everyone to be gone as well.

“Hey Pressman” he says teasingly, leaning against the locker beside hers.

“Hi Harry”.

“So we may have a situation” he starts and she turns to him. “That is a terrible way to start a conversation with me” she says and he nods, “I know, I know”.

“Kelly knows. She says we aren’t _sly._ ” Harry informs her and she sighs loudly. “I had a feeling it would be Kelly that would find out first. Honestly I’m kind of glad it’s Kelly, she won’t go snitching to Cassandra” Allie says and Harry nods along with her words, running a hand through her golden curls.

“Can we go now. I don’t really want to stay at school any longer and I can assume you already told Kelly where you’d be” she asks and he smirks. “I thought we had to be more careful. You know, so you can do better at hiding your undying love for me” he teases and she raises an eyebrow. “Fine, then I’ll see you tomorrow” she says and starts to walk away, but he grabs her arm and pulls her into his chest. She laughs out loud as she spins into him and looks up to see him smiling.

“Right. My undying love” she says as they walk around the corner. He rolls his eyes and pulls her over his shoulder as he walks outside.

“Harry! Put me down!” Allie shouts breathlessly and hits his back playfully. He reaches his car and sets her down next to the door. “There you go. Where do you wanna go?” He asks her and she shrugs. “Your house. Only safe place anymore, Cassandra is being weird right now” she says and Harry scoffs as he goes to his door.

“Allie, Cassandra is always weird” he teases and she scowls at him, shutting the car door behind her.

“Don’t be mean!” She scolds him and he shrugs, starting the car. He pulls out of the school and she turns up the radio. “You never have anything good on your radios” she complains and he scowls teasingly.

“We could always just walk. All the way through town. Where _everyone_ can see us” he says and she shakes her head. “No need to be drastic” she mutters sarcastically and he laughs.

\- - -

They pull into Harry’s house and he stops the car. “Can’t we just stay here?” She yawns and he turns to her. “Are you tired?” He asks her and she shrugs.

“Only a little bit. I didn’t get much sleep last night because I was up all night packing for the school trip with Cassandra. And of course then I couldn’t go to bed because I had to study for Ms. Dooley’s English test” she mutters and he nods. 

“We could always go inside. You know, where there is a bed or a couch. Or anything that isn’t a hot leather car seat” he says, teasing her and she turns to him. “Fine, as long as you still have the tea bags I left here” she says and he nods. “Never move them”.

She gets out of the car and he meets her on the other side. He immediately grabs her hand and she smiles. She knew they were lucky. Kelly wasn’t wrong when she said they weren’t the sneakiest people when it came to hiding a relationship. She was surprised when Cassandra hadn’t immediately figured it out. Allie wasn’t the best at secrets, but she couldn’t ever hide something from Cassandra.

They go inside and she goes straight for the kitchen, looking for the tea bags she left behind the last time she was here. Shuffling through the cabinet, she finds them stuffed in the back. She feels him come up beside her and she turns to him. “I come in peace.” He says sarcastically and hands her a light blue mug. She smiles to him and fixes the tea up. Listening to the water brew, she pulls herself up onto the island and yawns yet again.

Harry comes over and makes room for himself in-between her legs. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder. “I’m exhausted” she yawns and he hums an agreement, trying to hold back from yawning after she had. “Can’t we just go take a nap?” She murmurs and he shrugs. “What about your tea that no one is allowed to touch, because of how special it is” he asks and she shakes her head drowsily.

“I don’t really care anymore. I just want to sleep” she says and he nods. Lifting her up in his arms, he climbs up the stairs and locks his door behind them. They may be exhausted, but they weren’t stupid. If they were asleep with an open door, anyone could show up and see them. No one should show up, but its better safe then sorry.

He drops her on the bed dramatically and she laughs as he jumps down beside her. She, almost on reflex, curls into his chest and he wraps his arms around her form. “Do you think there will ever be a good time to tell people?” She asks him when the evading thoughts come before she eventually falls into sleep. She feels his chest tighten beside her, so she knows that he knows exactly what she’s talking about.

“I don’t know. I hope so. I hope that someday I can actually hold your hand outside of these walls, or that I can scream to the world that I love Allie Pressman” he whispers into her hair and she smiles.

“If anyone told me I’d hear those words come from your mouth a few months ago, I would tell them they were crazy and left them standing their like the crackhead they probably were” she mutters and he laughs softly, making the small hairs on her neck tickle.

“Go to sleep, Pressman. We can talk about how crazy you think we are when we aren’t exhausted out of our minds” he yawns, tangling there legs together, and she nods. Her brain runs like crazy for a few more minutes until it finally calms down and she is able to fall asleep. The last thing she feels before sleep overwhelms her is Harry’s voice telling her something she’ll remember forever. Not because it’s anything special, or because it’s some big declaration of love or devotion. But because it came from him, Harry Bingham.

He said, “Love you, Pressman”.


End file.
